


Room for Two

by Caliginous_Confused



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apartment hunting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, Reaper76 Reverse Big Bang, both are clueless, gabe has a kid, gabe has a past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Gabriel had slowly been coming to terms that Jack just didn't like him "that way". He was alright with it, or so he told himself. Until one night fate seemed to decide tempting him was the best thing to do. Jack was found standing on his doorstep, soaked to the bone from the rain with a whimper of a question to be taken inside. It hurt his heart more to see him like that, it hurt more hearing his friend didn't want to go back home anytime soon.Looks like it was time to help Jack look for apartments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a fun time with the R76 reverse bang! I was the writer for JassyBella's idea and it was such a good time working with her. I'll have my stuff at the end of the fic, but I really want to emphasize Jassy's part so you can find the art [here] and you can follow her [here.](https://www.instagram.com/jassybellarts/)

“Can…Can I come in?”

Broken words from a clearly broken man as he stood in front of his door, drenched to the bone. His normally bright smile, and open body language was closed off, shattered in front of him in a way that shattered the heart of the man who was inside. What was supposed to be a nice relaxing evening at home, quickly turned into a night where Gabriel was immensely concerned for his best friend.

“Yeah…Yeah Jack of course,” Gabriel said quietly as he all but pulled Jack inside by his arm. “Come-on let’s get you out of those clothes, I have some sweats you can borrow. Holy shit Jack did you walk all the way here?” The blond simply nodded as he allowed himself to be led through Gabriel’s apartment, letting him rifle through his clothes and setting them on the bed.

Warmth was still felt coming out of the bathroom, a shower that had just been taken. The air distinctly smelled of aftershave and Gabriel’s soap. Jack found himself drawn to the smell the same way he was drawn to the apartment to begin with. Gabriel was a comfort, something solid and stable.

Warm.

“Jack,” Gabriel said gently putting his hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly toward his friend, barely registering the touch. “I have some clothes laid out, go ahead change. Hell, you can take a shower for all I care. Have you eaten?” Jack shrugged. He hadn’t, but he also didn’t think that he would be eating anything substantial that night.

There was a long pause as Gabriel watched Jack just look around the room. He was scared to say anything, or to ask what had happened; not yet. He knew that Jack needed to be left alone while he processed his feelings. He looked around to make sure there was nothing that he could do.

“Just uh…call me if you need anything,” he said softly before turning and leaving the bedroom, lightly closing the door behind him and listened for a few seconds to make sure Jack was okay before walking into the kitchen and got a pot of water on the stove, phone in hand to order their favorite take-out while Jack decided what was the best way to put himself together.

Jack stood in Gabriel’s room and moved to pick up the sweats that he had laid out, rubbing his hands over the soft fabric before looking over his shoulder into the recently used shower. The mirrors were still fogged over, and the slight shivers causing his muscles to tighten made the warmth all the more inviting.

He turned back to the clothes before walking into the bathroom, not even bothering with the door as he pulled open the shower door and turned the water on.

The shower was nice compared to the rain. It was warm, reminded him that the world wasn’t as cold as he would’ve been led to believe. In the spray of the shower, he watched his skin turn pink from the heat, but he didn’t feel it. The heat should’ve at the least stung, but his feelings apparently were so overwhelming that he wasn’t.

Jack tried to visualize the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm him into tears washing off of him as the water ran down his body, but _his words_ just kept echoing in his head, tightening the knots in his stomach until his legs couldn’t hold him up anymore and he simply sat in the shower and cried until the steaming hot water ran lukewarm.

After deciding that the shower was pointless, in the effort of actually getting clean, he got out. The clothes Gabe lent him were warm, and the shirt hung on him a little bit, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was too numb to everything around him. He knew from prior investigations that the clothing was soft, but on his body it was like it was barely there.

He joined his friend in the living room, barely hearing the movie being paused as he sat on the couch and hugged his knees.

“Wanna talk about it?” Gabriel asked after a few seconds. Jack made no move to answer him, hoping that doing so was enough for him. “If not, I got your favorite from the take-out place down the street. I put it in the microwave for you. Do you want me to get it?”

“Please?” Jack whispered not trusting his voice or his emotions to keep themselves together. He listened as Gabriel shuffled around in the kitchen, trying to hold himself together.

Robotically, he accepted the food and drink from Gabriel, he took a bite but didn’t taste the sweet and savory flavors on his tongue the texture was bland as well. He felt his friends eyes on him, watching his every move.

Gabriel meanwhile, was trying to read his friend’s expression, trying to figure out what happened that caused the man who not even three hours ago was playfully teasing him at the gym into the shell of a man before him.

There was something he needed to ask, and as his best friend it seemed to be the right thing to do, no matter how much it pained him to let him go in such a state, but at the very least Jack’s boyfriend should know that he was okay so he didn’t worry, and if that turned into Vincent coming over there himself to get Jack, then so be it.

“Jack, hey do you want me to call Vinc-“

“No!” Jack all but yelled turning toward Gabriel sharply. His eyes were wide as the look of pain took over his expression. He quickly settled down and curled into the couch, hugging his knees after he set his barely touched food down. “Don’t…don’t call Vincent…not right now.”

Gabriel had been friends with Jack for many years. They served in the military together, were roommates at one point for a short while as they were both figuring out what to do after they served. Never, had he seen Jack in this much pain. The way he objected to the mentioning of Vincent, didn’t take Gabriel too much thought to figure out what was going on. Still, a friend doesn’t just call out their vulnerable friend when they were in this state.

“Did something happen?” he asked. Jack turned his head, clearly not ready to talk about it. Gabriel shifted to sit closer to him, pulling Jack into a one-arm hug and rubbed his arm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. “When and if you need to talk about it, I am ready to listen.”

It seemed like an eternity before Jack answered. “Thanks Gabe.” He leaned his head onto his companions’ shoulder and exhaled slowly. It was going to be a long night, but at least he wasn’t alone. His heart was in pain, and tears were brimming around his eyes, threatening to spill over. As long as he didn’t mention it, it would be okay.

Too bad, he knew Gabriel well enough to know that even though that night he would let bygones be bygones, he’d come back with another question. At first he’d try to be subtle, but as time went on if there was no improvement in Jack’s mood or behavior he’d get more and more pressing until he figures it out on his own. To be honest, Jack didn’t know which one would be more ideal.

What Jack didn’t know, was Gabe was sitting there holding his best friend in his arms trying to piece together his heart while his own heart breaks. A secret he had kept deeply hidden for years. Though his initial theory on what happened gave him a spark of hope, having his friend getting his heart broken in the process wasn’t a part of the fantasy he had been dreaming of for years.

“Tomorrow do you want me to go get you a bag of things so you can stay here as shit dies down?” Gabriel asked resting his chin on Jack’s head. He barely felt the nod from his friend. “Alright. Do you have your keys, or should I make sure someone’s home?”

“He’ll be there.”

“Alright.” Confrontation was the last thing Gabriel wanted to do. He had no idea the circumstances lead to Jack to be there, and there wasn’t going to be anything coming from Jack anytime soon on the matter. For now, Gabriel was going to have to be patient and let him open up in his own time.

\---

It wasn’t until the morning that Jack decided to tell Gabriel what was going on. Jack was sitting at the table, hands wrapped around the mug of coffee as Gabriel was leaning against the counter silently contemplating and sipping his own mug.

“Vincent and I broke up,” he mumbled so quietly that Gabriel almost didn’t hear him. There was a long pregnant pause. Jack’s hands were gently running over the warmth of the mug, and Gabriel’s was halfway to his mouth. “He said that he was tired of competing for my attention.” Gabriel paused at the confession. If Vincent was talking about him, it meant that Gabriel wasn’t as sly with his longing looks as he thought he was.

If that was the case, not only were his feelings going to be revealed. If he was right in assuming that he was the reason the reason Jack’s relationship ended, then he would possibly lose a friend. He was fine without having Jack as his boyfriend. He was more than fine simply having him as a friend. Losing that though, he wasn’t sure how he’d react.

There was also a lot more to consider. Jack and Vincent lived together. What was going to happen to their apartment? He knew Jack probably wasn’t going to be in the mood to talk about it, it’d be a very sore topic for them, but one they would have to consider eventually. He couldn’t just keep sleeping on Gabriel’s couch. Though, the bed wouldn’t be too bad of an idea.

“Shit dude,” he eventually said before things got too awkward. The subject matter in of itself was awkward to talk about, but he needed to be there for Jack. “Anything I can do to help?” Jack shoulders fell as he relaxed a slightly.

“You’ve already done more than enough, especially since you’re going to get clothes and stuff for me.” He paused and finally looked up at Gabriel. “You’re still doing that…right?”

“Yes, yes of course,” Gabriel assured as he moved to sit in the chair opposite of Jack and reached out to put his hand over his, meaning to be friendly but that voice in his head telling him that he was crossing a line was screaming. “What do you want me to bring?”

Jack shrugged and gave him a weak smile. “Clothes, I don’t care for how many days, my laptop, and chargers. I’ll get out of your hair as soon as I can.”

“What’s gonna happen to the apartment?” Another shrug.

“Lease is up in about 2 months, we’re already paid up and we were gonna negotiate on new rates, but neither of us can afford it solo, so guess we’re both apartment hunting.” Gabriel nodded slowly in response.

“I’m here for you regardless. I have some plans in a few days, lunch with Jaqueline, and work, but mi casa es su casa.” Another weak smile and a thanks was mumbled as they both finished their coffee.

This would be fine, no problem. Just living with Jack, the same Jack that he had been wanting for years, but never had the guts to confess to, was going to be staying in his apartment for the foreseeable future, and is totally heart broken and is going to be needing a lot of comfort. No big deal. He could do this. He's done it before after all. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is how to find me: I am @CaliginousZack on twitter, I ramble a lot on there about whatever, and if you wanna find out more about it, there's a pinned post there. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel pushed the sleeves of his shirt up to rest around his elbows as he took a step back from the door after knocking on the door. Jack had left without his key and assured him that Vincent was home to let him inside to get whatever Jack needed. That meant confrontation, something that Gabriel didn’t really want to deal with it having just been two hours since Jack told him the reason of his break-up.

“Gabriel.”

“Vincent.”

“What brings you here? Jack isn’t-“

“I know, he’s why I am here. Just picking up a few things,” He said doing his best to keep his face and voice even. He tried his best not to seem hostile, but Ana did say he had a resting bitch face for a reason. This didn’t appear to work due to Vincent raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms at him.

“So, he sent you because he couldn’t face me after I caught him?” The statement could’ve been dripping with venom, but to Gabriel, no matter how much he wanted to paint him as the bad guy, he couldn’t. The question was more asked in disbelief, like he expected more of Jack, not knowing just how messed up he was about this whole ordeal.

Unfortunately for Vincent, that caused Gabriel to frown. He had told himself that he wasn’t going to be confrontational. After all, it was his feelings that got all three of them in this mess as far as he was concerned. The only thing he had the right to do was set the record straight and move on. If either one of them decided to be pissed after that, that was their business and he’d just disappear from their lives for a while. He was good at that.

Doubting Jack and his character was where he was going to draw the line though. Jack did nothing wrong. He was head over heals for Vincent, and there had been the consideration of popping the question within the next few months. Gabriel and Jack were planning to take a day and go out to find the perfect ring despite how much it would break the former’s heart. He was going to be the best man for Jack though. At least that was the plan.

“Don’t say _anything_ about Jack in this situation. He fucking loved you, he was going to propose to you for your birthday,” Gabriel started his voice rising the more he spoke. He stopped and took a deep breath. “Look, I can tell by how you’re not surprised it’s me here, and from what Jack told me I know you’ve noticed.”

“What? That you love Jack? Yeah, you’re not slick at all, neither of you are.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame.

“Leave. Jack. Out. Of. This,” Gabriel repeated. “Yes, I have feelings for Jack. We’ve been friends for years, and after I had my grand bisexual awakening he was one of the first guys I really fell for, especially after I broke up with my ex… Look this isn’t a sob story for me, and clearly you’re set in your decision on leaving Jack. Fine, just let me get some of his things and I’ll be gone.”

Vincent scoffed but moved aside to let Gabriel to walk in. “You really don’t notice how he looks at you, do you?”

“Does it even matter?” Gabriel grumbled as he moved through the apartment, grabbing a bag that he knew to be Jack's and started walking through the apartment. Vincent followed him. It didn’t bother him at all, and didn’t blame him due to the circumstances.

“It could…” was all he said trailing his statement off. Gabriel refused to turn toward him. “Look, I know you aren't happy with the circumstances right now, but I don’t hate Jack. I don’t want him to be miserable, and I think in the long run that’s not me. You two are clearly into each other. I was tired of being a third wheel.”

“I was the third wheel most of the time Vincent.”

“Not from where I was.”

Gabriel inhaled slowly and went to pinch his nose. He wasn’t going to get into a fight here, it would be counterproductive in trying to help Jack get better. The hustle and bustle through the apartment stopped while he collected himself.

“Look, we both saw what we think we saw. I saw a Jack that was head over heals in love with you. A Jack that was ready to spend the rest of his life with you. I was at one point jealous of you, until I saw how happy Jack was, and I resigned myself to just wait and see where it was going to go and support him. I could still love him, even if I wasn’t with him. You threw that away Vincent. You threw it away because you had your head so far up your ass about _my_ feelings toward Jack and your own insecurities that you saw that he didn’t love you like I saw he did. Now there is a man with his heart broken, sleeping on my couch while I want nothing else in this world to hold him and protect him from everything that could possibly hurt him, but I don’t because I don’t want whatever feelings he has toward me to change because I took advantage of him when he was emotionally hurt. Maybe in a couple of months I will try and see where we stand, but right now, no. He needs to heal first.

“Now, get off your fucking high horse. You didn’t end this relationship because you wanted to wish us the best of luck together. You ended this because you didn’t trust Jack enough when he said ‘nothing is going on’ when it was the truth. Instead, from what Jack told me, it sounded like you waited until you had someone else lined up go end it. Which in my opinion, is one despicable move.”

He turned and left Vincent in the hallway as he swiftly got everything Jack would need to stay at his apartment until the two of them could figure out what to do next. He knew Jack had furniture, both of them had gotten separate storage units so they could have their own furniture still in case they didn’t make it as a couple living together. It was Vincent’s idea, and even though he didn’t want to admit it, he was glad that he had came up with the idea.

At the moment, he wasn’t thinking about the apartment, or the fact that Jack was in his. He just wanted to get out of there, away from Vincent before he came up with anything else to say that he would regret. The more emotional he was, the longer he was going to take. He needed to be stable for Jack, to be a voice of reason to make sure that as he healed he was still taking care of himself, and if he was hung up on how he was feeling, the sadness, and longing he felt deep in his heart, it wouldn’t help anyone.

He left without a word once he got everything he needed and sat in Jack’s truck having gotten his keys and sat back with a sigh. He needed time to think, and clear his head before going back, having someone to talk to would be ideal right now, but he didn’t want to bother the three people who understood his predicament. There was always the beach not too far where he liked to sit with a coffee and just think while he listened to the waves crash against the rocks. Sitting up, he turned the engine over having made up his mind.

\---

The sound of crashing waves had always been a comfort for Gabriel. His grandmother had a house very close to the beach and once he and his mother moved in with her, the sound of the waves and the songs of his childhood lulled him to sleep almost every night. Now as an adult, whenever he needed to think things through, get some comfort, or just feeling a little homesick he'd take a trip to the beach, sit along the wall with a soda and more or less meditate.

The confrontation with Vincent had him on edge, too on edge to feel comfortable to see Jack at that moment. He’d sent Jack a message saying he had a few errands to run, went to a convenience store, got a few sodas and was sitting in the bed of Jack's truck slowly sipping the soda as the sound of the waves crashing followed by the squeals of children were heard.

Over and over Vincent’s words basically resigning Jack to him like he was a prize echoed in his head. A part of him got mad once again, Jack was not just some prize. There were many things Gabriel would say in reference to Jack, but they all had respect and love toward him. Almost worshiping in nature, but still echoing the “I’ll be a part of his life as long as he’ll have me" sentiment. It made him a little sick that Vincent was so easily writing Jack off like he was. Not only that, but the resignation that he had toward Jack in the idea that he'd be happy simply being his friend was being challenged.

It wasn't that Vincent was wrong. He was very right in the statement that Gabriel had a chance to tell Jack how he felt and as a result having a chance to be in a relationship that was more than what they currently had - not to devalue their friendship at all. His friendship with Jack was the closest, most rewarding friendship he's had. The only other one that could compare really was the talks he had over beers with Reinhardt, or the lunches he had with his ex, but even then he didn't want to burden her too much. He felt like he owed her enough as it was.

Even though the breakup was civil, a mutual conclusion that they had made as adults, it still felt like he owed her something for putting up with him. He was more than happy with paying child support and taking their daughter over the summers if she wanted, but going to her about his train wreck of a love life was still embarrassing to say the least. The only other person who wouldn't boisterously yell that he should just tell Jack how he felt in some grandiose confession was Ana, and she knew, and she was very underhanded in how she gave advise. It was always cryptic, leaving more questions than they solved. Out of everyone, she was enjoying watching the two of them dance around each other the most.

None of that mattered at that moment. Jack was needing a friend, someone to listen and to be a shoulder to cry on. Not someone else who was pining for him, giving him longing looks as they spilled their heart out for him. His heart was still in pieces. Once he felt that Jack was more put together, _then_ he would consider making a move. After he gets moved in and settled into his apartment. Before that, he would just keep doing what he had been doing the entire time so far. Bury his emotions and hope that they stay buried.

"Thought I'd find you here," came a soft voice. Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he turned his head toward the new voice before reaching and handing the person a can. "Sorry, I borrowed your car...it was getting late....and-"

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted as he moved over to make room for Jack to sit down. "Should've texted. Needed to clear my head over a few things. Vincent was....well you know how he is more than anyone."

"Yeah..." Jack looked at the can in his hands and pressed his lips together in thought. The sun setting and the ocean made his eyes even more striking at he seemed to be letting his thoughts wonder for a moment. "He...he didn't say anything too mean did he?"

"Nah" Gabriel shook his head and turned back to the beach, watching as a few kids were yelling as they were playing chase around the incoming tide. "He was...what I expected a guess? From what I saw last night it was a bitter break-up from his point of view. Seeing him just confirmed it. Talking to him made me realize just how much bullshit he says on a regular basis." There was a pause as he heard Jack scoff at the last part of what he said.

The air was quiet between them for a moment. The truck bed only had so much room for the two of them. Their thighs were almost touching despite the two of them giving the other plenty of room. Sure, there could be more between them, but neither made a move to be closer to one of the sides.

Gabriel turned once again to look at Jack. His golden hair seemed to shine in the setting sun. It was slightly ruffled in the cool breeze coming from the water. There were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before, and his smile lines were slowly turning into frown lines.

But he was still the most gorgeous thing that Gabriel had ever seen.

"He...he uh said that he wanted you to be happy though..." Gabriel stuttered immediately cursing himself for saying that seeing the hurt cross Jack's expression. His frown deepened, his eyes narrowed slightly and he blinked a few times before rubbing his hand over his eye. As far as Gabriel was concerned, it was simply sand in his eye.

"Yeah...he said that to me too," Jack responded with a sigh as he finally opened his soda and took a drink. "Load of bullshit though. Probably only really said it to make me feel batter about the whole situation. Couldn't listen to me when I said I wasn't seeing anyone else, but sure 'I want you to be happy Jack'." Jack scoffed and shook his head, looking away. "My ass."

"Hey, look at me," Gabriel said nudging Jack with his shoulder. It took a few moments, but eventually he turned his head toward him. "Fuck Vincent. Ya know, this completely blind sighted me too, I was genuinely happy that you decided you were gonna pop the question to him, and was honored that you were having _me_ of all people come with you to pick out a ring. Like, fuck Jackie what the hell do I know about relationships? None, but that's beside the point, because it's not about me. This is about you, or how much of a dick Vincent is, I haven't decided on that yet, but just...just hear me out." Jack chuckled a little at the confession that what was going to happen next was clearly going to be a rare Gabriel ramble, but they always made him feel better.

"In all the time I've known you, you've been the most generous person I've ever met. You don't hold back what you mean or feel. You see what you want and you're gonna get it. Jack, you've started your own business, moved across the country or no other reason than to be closer to your friends, and you're thriving. Vincent was an ass and honestly, he lost one of the best men here if you ask me. At this point it is his loss.

"He had the opportunity to make something big out of his life with you in it, but clearly he wasn't on board for you to be the best you, you could be. He was missing his trust in you. Like, I've heard you tell me many times that you've had to reassure him. His distrust, and insecurities aren't on you, it is on him. Honestly, I am glad that he decided to end it before it got any more unhealthier than it was."

Jack nudged his shoulder and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Thanks Gabe," he mumbled as they watched the final rays of the sun fall below the horizon. Gabriel tried not to stiffen up too much at the affection, but he was taken aback. He wasn't sure what he should do at that moment. He wanted to wrap an arm around Jack, but with him in the position he was in at a crossroads of his own feelings, and Jack still getting over his crushed ones, he wasn't sure if it was the best move.

He opted instead to ruffle Jack's hair before pulling him into a side hug. "No problem boyscout. Now, since we're both out, why don't we go get burgers or something before heading back. We can switch cars or just take one, and then drive back before going back to my apartment."

"Yeah...that sounds nice." Gabriel nodded before hopping off of the truck bed. He tossed Jack his keys and started walking to his old beat-up twenty-year-old sedan, pausing once he opened the door as he watched Jack climb into the cab of his truck.

"Jack," he called folding his arms over his window before he sat down. He waited until he saw Jack's questioning gaze before he continued. "You don't have to go through this all by yourself. If you need help finding an apartment or, anything I am here for you." Jack gave him a smile, a genuine one that crinkled the corners of his eyes and brought out his smile lines. The very same smile that made Gabriel's heart jump in his chest.

"I know, and that means the world for me right now Gabriel. Thank-you."


	3. Chapter 3

Why did his best friend have to be so hot?

It was really unfair, especially since seeing a very toned and muscly Gabriel every morning did wonders for the level of enjoyment that Jack had every morning, and almost had him forgetting that he had just been rudely dumped, but remembering that though Gabriel was openly bisexual he showed no interest in him - or anyone for that matter - stung almost just as bad as the breakup did.

Like it was criminal that Gabriel was single, and Jack had long since given up the efforts to remedy this situation. They'd tried going to bars, both of the straight and gay variety to see if Gabriel could find someone he was interested in, and each time the answer was the same "There's some nice looking people here, but I have already been looking at someone." Jack would of course encourage Gabriel to make a move, but every time he would respond with trying to distract Jack from helping, by trying to get him another drink, or a snack, or suggesting they go get dinner. It was frustrating.

Then, of course when Vincent came into the picture, the bar dives were less frequent, before stopping all together. Gabriel seemed to deflate for a moment when Jack announced he had a date, but it was only for a split second, according to Jack's memory. Honestly, he was convinced the hurt look that Gabriel had given him was more in his head than what really happened. A small glimmer of hope his brain had imagined in order to preserve the hope that maybe...just maybe Gabriel was in love him him.

The longer he was with Vincent though, the longer he had convinced himself that was simply wasn't meant to be. That, his imagination was just that, and eventually Gabriel would find that someone that he cared for.

Now, with one broken heart, and one really hot friend, all the mental preparation that Jack had done for the day that Gabriel finally found that special someone, was gone, and he was right back at square one with _why did my best friend have to be so hot_ thoughts filtering in every time he woke up to see Gabriel shirtless in the kitchen.

"Gabe, the sun isn't even up," Jack whined as he buried his face deeper into the pillow. He heard silverware clanking followed by cursing.

"Goddammit Jack, you gave me a heart attack," Gabriel said in a half whisper. "Sorry I woke you up, but unlike someone I don't get to pick my hours. I have a client who wants muscles like these." Gabriel smirked and flexed before bending over to pick up the fallen silverware. "I'll be more quiet so sleeping beauty can get his sleep." Jack groaned and simply went limp on the couch that was serving as his bed for the time being.

It was too early in the morning to have gay thoughts about Gabriel. He needed at least one cup of coffee to awaken his self control to comment on how ridiculously hot Gabriel was. It didn't help that he had a job at a gym which meant that more times than not he came home, post workout which did so many _things_ to Jack. Even if he wasn't attracted to guys he felt that Gabriel would bring that into question.

"It's not all sunshine and rainbows in self-employed land ya know," Jack finally said once he figured he wouldn't just attractively lay there with his mouth wide open at Gabriel. "Income isn't guaranteed, and you're in charge of everything and lemme tell you, it fucking sucks."

"Yeah I bet, especially since you're graphic design. Everyone has an opinion on how things should look." Jack simply hummed and got up. Despite the comment on how Jack needed his sleep, he knew at that point it was pointless to even try. He started the coffee maker as Gabriel got more eggs out to make him a plate. "Don't worry about coffee for me, I gotta get protein in."

"Of course," Jack mumbled as he jumped onto the counter in order to watch the coffee machine better. He had no idea what he was going to do that day. Work obviously was on his list unless he wanted to email all of his clients and say because he had a broken heart all of their projects that were very time sensitive were gonna have to simply suck it up and take a little longer to complete. Not a good business move.

He was also feeling restless. He wasn't as broken as he was the day before, and most certainly not the first night he came to Gabriel's place. Maybe it would be a good time to get some semblance of his routine back in order. That would mean taking a jog after he was done with breakfast. He could do that. He knew Gabriel's neighborhood well enough that he could easily get lost in a podcast or something as he burned off some of his pent-up energy.

He also needed to call Ana. Not only was she his Vice-President of his company, but he needed someone to talk to about how unfair it was for Gabriel to be so hot. Between that, work, and working-out he should have enough stuff to do to keep him occupied until Gabriel gets back. Then, he could just hang out with him with whatever time was left in the day.

Looking back on it, he didn’t notice just _how_ much time had passed since he had last had a good one-on-one hangout with Gabriel. It was when Vincent got too suspicious that he was cheating on him that lead him to butt in more or less into everything he was doing with Gabriel, and even though he wouldn’t say anything Gabriel was always more closed off when Vincent was with them, it’s why he loved it just being the two of them.

“Hey, Jack…breakfast is ready,” Gabriel said gently putting his hand on Jack’s arm. The blond jumped, not even realizing he was long gone in his thoughts. He turned toward the table and saw that Gabriel had gotten his coffee made as well as breakfast platted and set on the table, waiting for the two of them to eat. “You alright?”

“Yeah just…just tired,” he mumbled as he stood up and walked to his seat. It wasn’t a lie, he really was tired, but he didn’t want to confess the alternative. “I might take a nap later. I plan on going on a run too, that should take me up.” Gabriel nodded and hummed.

“Still have the key I gave you?”

“I do, don’t worry I will protect everything here with my life,” Jack responded with a small smirk.

“I’d expect nothing less. I’ll be back later this evening, don’t have too much fun with out me.” Gabriel patted Jack on the shoulder before he got up and walked toward the bedroom. Confused, Jack turned toward his plate and narrowed his eyes. There was only one plate setting.

Did…Gabriel only make breakfast for him? If that was the case, he was thankful, but what of him?

“Gabe?”

“Don’t worry, I am taking mine to go.” Jack rolled his eyes and sure enough, on the counter were two glad containers with food. This satisfied him. The last thing he wanted was for Gabriel to give him the breakfast he intended for himself in some sympathy gesture. He’s done it before, and Jack spent a good 30 minutes lecturing him on not giving up on taking care of him, just because Jack was sad. He was happy to see that he listened.

“See you later Jack,” Gabriel called as he walked out of the apartment. Jack tilted his head and looked back at his plate, deciding that taking a jog to the nearest grocery store to get something that he could make for dinner wouldn’t be a bad idea. He’d get his workout jogging there, and then he could do something to return the gesture toward Gabriel for everything he’s done so far for him.

\---

“Ana, no you don’t understand. I wake up every morning to bacon sizzling, and Gabriel, shirtless humming to some song that’s stuck in his head. It’s slowly killing me,” Jack whined as he laid his head on the table. He had his phone propped up against a mug on the table as he ate a sandwich, pouting at his predicament. On the other side of the video call Ana was chuckling at him, head resting in the palm of her hand.

“ _What kind of death will it be Jack, death by morning wood?”_ she asked with a clear teasing note in her voice. Jack’s pout deepened as he glared at her.

“I might be sporting a boner in the morning, but it’s because I have to pee,” he defended.

_“Uh-huh, sure. So, when are you finally going to tell him that you like him?”_ Jack sputtered at how casually she asked the question coughing on his own spit as he stopped moping for a moment.

“Ana what the hell? I can’t tell him that! I’ve already been through one heart break; can we not make it two in one week?” He sighed and crossed his arms before laying his head on them. “He is so not into me, he couldn’t be any less into me as far as I can tell. Sure, he’s there for me, now especially but that’s because we’re best friends. I can hear you rolling your eyes Ana.”

_“Yeah, because you two couldn’t be any more oblivious. When you two finally get your head out your asses and confess to one another be sure to tell Gabriel I said ‘I told you so’ because I am saying it now. I told you so. I told you while you two went to gay bars together he was flirting with you, and I am telling you know he still gives you the same look he’s been giving you for years.”_

He looked up at her again and shook his head before he stood up, taking the phone with him as he set it on the counter. “I didn’t believe you then, I don’t believe you now. Life is just…to complicated right now.” As he spoke, Jack moved around the kitchen getting a few pots and pans out so he could make dinner for the two of them. “I need to move, get all my shit out of the apartment before the lease is up, and keep work going. The sooner my life gets put back together the sooner I can stop mooching off of Gabe.”

“ _It’s not mooching if he invited you over and says it’s fine.”_

“He didn’t though. I just came over and asked him if I could stay the night.”

_“And afterwards he said you could stay until you get your life back together. What is going on right now is…complicated yes, but give it time, and actually talk about your feelings. You should be pleasantly surprised.”_

Jack rolled his eyes again at Ana, not believing her insistence on how much the two of them shared feelings, but he was also tired of arguing with her on this topic. Instead, he was closing off the topic by changing it. “How’s Fareeha?”

He watched Ana’s eyebrow twitch as she gave him a knowing motherly smile. “ _She’s fine. Nice subject change. I am not going to bother your anymore about it.”_ He gave her a thankful smile as he started preparing spaghetti. Something simple yet homemade enough to show that he cared and was thankful for what he had done for him.

He thought calling Ana would help, that she would set his mind and heart as straight as it could be on the matter of Gabe, but it seemed he put too much hope into his second-best friend. If anything, she was making the situation worse. Giving hope where there should be more heartbreak. Telling him to dive in, headfirst when she should be using the “If all your friends are jumping off a cliff, would you follow?” analogy instead.

It was hopeless, if he wasn’t able to tell Gabriel, or even really come to terms with it before, or during his time with Vincent, what made him think that now would be any different? He was just going to keep burying this crush deeper and deeper until it was smothered.

“ _Jack, I know you’re having trouble with this, can I just give you one piece of advice?”_ He simply looked at her with his eyebrows raised in acknowledgement. “ _Infatuation is like a small campfire, it provides you warmth and can take care of you, but eventually it will snuff out. Love, on the other hand is like a Phoenix. Its flames might get snuffed out and it will seemingly die, but it’ll just be rebuilt from its ashes. Vincent was a small campfire. Gabriel is your Phoenix.”_

Jack stood there a moment, processing what Ana meant by what she said, when the sound of keys jingled from the other side of the apartment door not too far from where he stood in the kitchen. “Ana, I’ll think about it, I gotta go.”

“ _Don’t lie, you just want me off the phone, so I don’t yell your true feelings toward Gabriel.”_ He flashed her an apologetic smile as they said their good-byes and hung up the call just as Gabriel walked into the apartment and threw down a duffle bag by the door.

“Good news Jack. Got the day off tomorrow so we can get a head start on apartment hunting,” he said casually as he walked over to the counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment. “Didn’t want you to sleep too long on my uncomfortable couch.” He threw down his keys and flipped through the envelopes of mail before setting those down as well and finally took notice that Jack was cooking.

The small twitch of Gabriel’s eyebrows struck Jack hard through the heart. He almost missed the question toward him asking what he was even doing.

“I am making – cooking uh, spaghetti. Ya know, as a thanks for everything you have done, and stuff.” He tried to shrug it off as he turned his head away more to hide the warmth pushing its way onto his cheeks. Not noticing that Gabriel was very touched by the gesture, and the soft look that was always pointed his way when he wasn’t looking was the very one Gabriel was wearing.

It was so unfair.

He was just too hot.


	4. Chapter 4

If you asked either Jack or Gabriel what they thought about apartment hunting, they’d say that it wasn’t their favorite way to spend the day but it was a necessary evil sometimes. It was tedious, everyone was trying to hide something wrong with the apartment. Sometimes it was roaches, others it was the fact the giant painting in the main room hid a giant crack.

This day seemed to be determined to change their mind. Right now, they were at their fourth apartment and they were ready to call it a day and it wasn’t even lunch time yet.

The first apartment really set the mood for the day. Everything seemed that it was going to be a good place, it was going to be on the list of places to return to. The decorative furniture was good, the wood flooring seemed to be new, same with the appliances. Then as they were discussing the neighborhood, and what amenities were going to be included in the complex. Then, as Jack was reaching to shade the guys hand, a rat scurried out from the bedroom.

The second was just in a bad neighborhood and it was clear the building needed to be remodeled. It was about ten years overdue, and even the pictures were a little outdated, given the fact that the picture neglected to include the peeling wallpaper.

Now, they were in an apartment that was easily within Jack’s budget, but they saw his potential neighbors on the way in. One clearly was an interesting guy. He was covered in soot, his gaze constantly darting around as if it was caused by paranoia. His roommate was a imposing silent type who kept a hamster on his shoulder despite looking like he could crush you without a second thought.

All of that was fine, it really was. Jack was a man who generally kept to himself, and if he needed anyone to take care of something around the apartment while he went out of town, Gabriel was nearby. What really worsened the mood for the two of them, was how the landlord of the apartment wouldn’t. stop. Talking.

They each introduced themselves, and went on to tell a little about their day, how this wasn’t the first apartment they’d seen that day, and that they were planning on looking at a few others, and that was all they got out before he talked about anything and everything that passed through his brain. They knew he had a wife and two kids, a dog that he honestly loved more than anything. He was trying to put use his business degree in something other than apartments, and for lunch he really wanted some pasta, but was on a keto diet and there was too many carbs and not enough protein. Gabriel looked like he was about to wring his neck once he started talking about how keto worked. Being a personal trainer, he literally went to school to learn about this after the military.

“Gabe, I know he’s annoying. Let’s just cut this short and go get tacos, I am starving,” Jack mumbled under his breath as he leaned toward him. There was a light touch on Gabriel’s shoulder from his hand that almost immediately calmed him down. “I’ll do all the talking; you do your thing and slowly pull me toward the door.”

Gabriel turned toward Jack and nodded and finally let some of the annoyance show in his face as Jack put on his best people pleaser face and took a step forward. He nodded when appropriate and once they got in view of the door Gabriel did a small tug toward it with a small not-so-subtle jerk of his head toward the door. Jack gave an obvious nod and cleared his throat in an attempt to gain the other man’s attention.

“…and the light just flows through these windows and with the right color scheme, in the fall this room seems to just…. take a life of it’s own.” There was an audible inhale as he looked around the room within the pause of his description of the room. Gabe rolled his eyes, biting back a comment on how he would talk about embroidered pillows next.

“That’s great, it really is. I would love to see the…uh life, but my pal here is _really_ hungry, and when he gets hungry, I mean he gets hangry so we’ll call you…and….yeah,” Jack said causing Gabriel to glare at him about the hangry comment. He was somewhat right. It didn’t take much for Gabriel to look like he was pissed off. He honestly had a resting bitch face, but no one other than Ana dared to tell him that.

“Oh, I get it bro,” the realtor said with a wave of his hand. “Well it was nice meeting you two. Have a good lunch and know we’d love for the two of you to come stay with-“

“Aaaand we’re leaving. Thanks!” Jack all but pushed Gabriel out of the apartment with a wave from the insinuation that the two of them was a couple. Sure, the two of them had dealt with the side comment here and there, and every apartment building so far had given them a little nudge toward them being a couple that they’d shrugged off, but a mixture of being hungry, tired, and already annoyed with the guy meant that Gabriel was probably not going to be very nice in his answer.

“What the hell Jack?”

“Look do you want tacos or not?”

He didn’t get a response

\---

As much as Gabriel didn’t want to admit it, he was a little happy that Jack and Vincent broke up. They were back to their old bullshit. They were eating and joking about things that they had both said and done during their apartment hunting.

“The _look_ on her face when you told her that we were leaving because of the roach infestation was the best,” Jack said with a chuckle. “I don’t think we’ll even be able to walk near those apartments for a while. Which I guess is okay, but damn Gabe.”

“I don’t think it was my sass that broke her Jack,” Gabriel responded as he took a sip of his drink, elbows casually on the table as the two of them were seemingly done eating and just wanted to take some time and destress. “I think it was the fact I flung one toward her that got us kicked out.”

“Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me that you’re an asshole.” There was no bite in Jack’s words. Instead, there was a light chuckle at the end of his sentence as Gabriel shrugged at his accusation.

“She was trying to pull a fast one on us and you know it.” Jack shook his head and chuckled a little longer at Gabriel. Both men had a nice light smile between the two of them. Jack stood up and picked up their trash.

“I’ll be right back, gotta go to the bathroom.” Gabriel nodded and pulled out his phone as Jack started walking off. He might’ve been not-so-subtly watching him walk away while disguising it by looking at his phone. He really needed to get himself under control. There was just too much going on at the moment.

What made it harder for him to push out was how every realtor looked at them. Both of them had been apartment hunting in the past both alone and with a partner and though Gabriel couldn’t speak for Jack, how the pitches were being thrown at them made it pretty obvious that they were trying to sell to a couple, no matter if Jack introduced Gabriel as his friend or not.

“You look like a lovesick puppy,” said a voice as someone took one of the chairs Jack wasn’t using. She leaned forward on the palms of her hands smirking at Gabriel.

“What do you want Sombra?” he asked with a sigh. Between people trying to pull a fast one on Jack to give him a bad deal, being romantically frustrated, and now dealing with someone who loved to use any and all information as they saw fit to get what they wanted, he really felt a headache coming on.

“Oh, you’re not happy to see me? You wound me.”

“No, it’s just when you come to see me outside of work, it’s because it’s something I don’t wanna hear. So, what is it this time?”

Sombra was an informant. She made her way around the streets gathering information on people around town and used it to her advantage. Where Gabriel was in her web of things was almost a mystery to him. She just attached herself to him once he started working at the gym. There were a few nights where she’d ask him to walk her to her car or something small like that, and in exchange she seemed to keep an eye out for him.

A part of him wanted to get all paternal with her and ask her what exactly she was doing, but he already had one kid from a relationship he had in college. The break-up was as amicable as one could be. He was still friends with her, and he had no trouble paying child support as long as he could see her. He knew that’s now what Sombra needed, and he knew by how she supplied information she wasn’t going to be telling him what she did lightly, or that it’d be dangerous for him to know.

Either way, as far as he was concerned it wasn’t his business. That didn’t mean he didn’t keep an eye out for her all the same. She was the only co-worker that had his number and was listed as a priority.

“Have you checked the mail today? There’s been some interesting business dealings in the apartment business recently. Thought you would be interested.” He simply glared at her. She took a sip from her own drink and shrugged. “I don’t think I should tell you anymore. This could be a real bonding moment with you and Morrison.” She chuckled and stood up, walking away before Gabriel could respond to her teasing. He stood up to walk after her to tell her to drop the subject but, Jack returning to the table with a confused face had Gabriel frozen where he was half-standing up.

“Who was that?” Jack asked slowly turning back toward where Sombra had left. She had already disappeared; Gabriel wasn’t too concerned about him finding her. She had a knack for only being able to be found solely on her terms and no one else’s.

“A ‘friend’ from work,” Gabriel responding as he straightened his back and followed Jack’s gaze for a moment. He made sure the word friend was dripping in sarcasm. “More of a pest really, but when she comes by outside of work it’s normally to tell me something.”

“Oh…what’d she say?” He turned toward Gabriel with a slight tilt of his head.

“Do you think we can swing by the apartment before we go forward? She mentioned something about the mail, and if she came here to tell me herself I don’t…I’ve learned if she finds you to give you advice, you might want to follow it as soon as possible.” Jack seemed to hesitate on asking what Gabriel meant exactly by it, and honestly, he wasn’t sure how much he should be telling him. With the look his friend had, it would be worth to at least explain a little of what his arrangement with Sombra was. “She works at the gym with me, sometimes I walk her to her car, and she’s got a knack for information, so I guess her dropping me hints is her way of saying ‘thanks’.”

This seemed to quell whatever worries he had. Once Gabriel was done explaining his shoulders fell and his guarded expression seemed to relax. He nodded and agreed to swing by Gabriel’s apartment. It was sort of on the way to their next walk-through. If they were quick, it wouldn’t put them in danger of being late, and it’d give Gabriel enough time to process in the car ride whatever news he was going to get. At that point, he was glad Jack insisted on driving. After all, as he said Gabriel didn’t have to come with him to go apartment hunting.

\---

_Dear Resident,_

_We regret to inform you that at the end of June the apartment complex will be closing its doors to all residents. We apologize for the short notice. We hope that your stay with us has been enjoyable, and thank you for choosing to stay with us._


	5. Chapter 5

“Jaqueline, I don’t know what I am gonna do,” Gabriel whined as he laid his head down on the table in front of them. He could feel the eyes of his ex-girlfriend roll as she looked at him freak out over the current situation. Honestly, he wasn’t paying attention at all while he was out with Jack apartment hunting. It was more of an excuse for Gabriel to one, hang out with Jack, and two, to basically twist the knife that was the wound that represented his repressed feelings toward Jack.

“About what, the apartment or Jack?” Jaqueline asked as she held back a chuckle. “Because either way, my advice for both remains the same.”

“Jack,” was all he said not moving. The table was sticky, the room smelled like feet. Kids ran amuck as parents tried to use the time to relax but really no one was relaxing in the McDonald’s play place, it just wasn’t gonna happen.

The apartment hunting wasn’t much of an issue. His budget was similar to Jack’s enough to where he could continue going on apartment walks with him and then get one that suits him then, but another part of his brain was nagging him that this was a chance he couldn’t just ignore. It wasn't like it was going to be a big deal, they roomed together in the past before Gabriel knew he was bi and completely and utterly in love with his best friend. Somehow that small detail changed everything about the situation.

He sighed and lifted his head, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. “A part of me is saying that this is an opportunity for us…ya know? If we were to move in together the apartment market really opens up for us, and we both know this and we get along very well, it’s just that I don’t know if I can and not be weird about it.”

She hummed and nodded as she turned hearing a squeal of happiness coming from the playground as she watched a little girl in pigtails run around before disappearing back up into the plastic jungle that was the play place.

“I remember when we were both lost, college students you told me to take it one day at a time Gabi.” Gabriel frowned and glared at her knowing exactly where he was going with it. “I mean sure that lead you to joining the military, and a lot of other stressors at the time that eventually lead to the destruction of our relationship. But I feel that we’re both people who came out of that situation as better people and I don’t think I’d change it for the world.

“You get too caught up in your head Gabe. You over think things and get too many ‘what-ifs’ in your head. Sometimes you gotta go with the flow.” He gave her a half-hearted smile because they had a very similar position a few years ago when they found out that she was pregnant. He couldn’t argue against what she said. Things had overall worked out for the better.

They had a healthy daughter who had a decent relationship with her father, a stepfather who loved her and a mother who in Gabriel’s opinion was phenomenal. The fact that he even had what time he did with her still almost seemed like it was a dream.

“You’re right. I can’t argue with you.”

“Damn right you can’t,” She responded lowering her voice because of the children around. “Besides, who knows maybe he is feeling the same way.”

“Daddy!” cried a small voice running and throwing herself into his arms. “Can I get some ice cream?” She looked up at him with wide eyes and the most innocent smile.

“Aww you know I can’t say ‘no’ to you,” he responded. “Besides, you’re going home with mommy.”

“If she’s still hyper she’s going home with you.”

“Oh doesn’t that sound fun? Get to see Uncle Jack.”

\---

**A few days ago**

“Gabe?” Jack asked as he watched Gabriel lock his jaw. He took a step forward. “What’s going on? Talk to me.” Gabriel sighed and handed Jack the letter, not trusting himself to even speak at that moment. Management didn’t even bother to address it properly to every resident. The complex was small, sure a good portion of the residents were drug dealers, but the worst he’d seen around was weed. That hardly counted anymore.

“Holy shit…” Jack muttered looking up. “Do you wanna cancel the walks? I totally don’t mind if we do. The rooms will still be there tomorrow or a couple days from now. I don’t need to move right this second. I totally understand if you-“

“Jack…it’s fine,” Gabriel said shaking his head before he plopped down on the couch and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “You can go ahead. I just need to think a few things over.” Of course, Jack didn’t listen. It was one of the reasons Gabriel fell for him. Instead of believing in Gabriel when he said that he would be fine he walked right into his personal space and wrapped an arm around his neck in a gentle hug.

“Bullshit. You opened your door when I came here as a mess of emotion and tears, and you haven’t left my side since. It’s my turn to repay you. I’ll help you in whatever way I can to help you find a new place. Heck, if you think it’d be a better idea we could be roommates.”

Jack’s face got warm as he jumped away from Gabriel, moving to sit in the middle of his own couch cushion, avoiding Gabriel’s gaze. He looked at his hands and started fiddled with his hands, twiddling his thumbs. “I mean, uh if you…” he cleared his throat. “If you want to.”

Gabriel bit the inside of his bottom lip. It wasn’t a bad idea. Bills would be easier, and there was a complex that probably would be within their combined budget near the gym where he worked so he could save even more money with a commute that went from a quick car ride to a quick walk which would save him even more money.

“I’ll think about it…” He tried a look toward Jack who was wound up in a knot of nerves. At the uncertainty of Gabriel’s voice, he deflated. His shoulders fell and with it his chin. A slow exhale with his eyes closed soon followed before he nodded.

“Yeah…no pressure. It’s just that…the schedules line up and we’d both be needing a place at about the same time, and we get along an-“

“Jack, it’s not that I don’t want to live with you, I do. Believe me I would normally take this opportunity in a heartbeat. It’s just….” He ran his hand over his head. “I don’t know if I can handle it. I know that’s a weak excuse, especially since I don’t want to explain any more right now…it’s just…I need to think some things over Jack.”

Jack nodded, he somewhat understood. Both their lives were unexpectedly going through a lot of changes, and neither one knew where they were going with them. In one hand it was an opportunity for them to both get away, especially Jack since he ran an online business and didn’t necessarily need to stay in one place. Gabriel had more roots here, Jack knew it.

In all honesty, it was him that followed Gabriel. When they were in the military together Gabriel told him about Jaqueline and his daughter Maria and how a part of him was doing what he was doing for the two of them. Then using the G.I. Bill, they went their separate ways for school, and though Jack couldn’t speak for Gabriel, he missed him so much. It was like a part of himself wasn’t there. Sure, they video chatted and kept in touch, but the same day Jack walked across the stage to graduate was the same day he packed his bags and went to LA himself to reunite with Gabriel.

He was fine if nothing came of his crush, though now it was more of an infatuation or obsession but being near Gabriel was good enough.

It had to be.

\---

“Jack if you just there and mope about things between you and Gabriel, nothing will ever be done,” Ana said as she set a cup of tea in front of him. Jack pouted even more and crossed his arms before groaning and laid his head on the table.

“It’s just…is it too soon?” he asked. “I mean it’s barely been a week and here I am pining over him again.”

“You say that like you ever stopped – sorry.” Ana inhaled and put a hand over Jack’s. “Look, no one is going to judge you for pursuing Gabriel. Everyone but him seems to know you’ve had feelings for him for a while now. I am not saying go through yourself onto his bed or anything, but take it slow, see where things go.”

“But what if it’s completely one-sided?” Ana just gave him an unamused look.

“Jack…you won’t know unless you try.” Jack pouted and looked up at her. “Sometimes you just gotta dive in and see what happens. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised. From where I and everyone else is standing, we’re surprised you two haven't kissed yet.”

“Ana, please don’t. I don’t want to get my hope's up right now. I don’t want to go through another heart break.”

Ana nodded as she took a sip of the tea. “Okay, with the apartment situation, what do you want?”

“I _want_ to stay with Gabriel.”

“Then take the opportunity presented to you Jack. You regretted not asking him out before, take baby steps but don’t let this opportunity slip through again.” Jack sighed and nodded.

“Alright I’ll tell him I meant my offer seriously and it wasn't just an impulsive thing.”

Honestly that was Jack’s biggest fear. He very clearly, at least to him, blurted out the suggestion to live with him seeing how distraught the thought of losing his apartment was. Not only that, but, as bad as he felt the first thought he had, was that Gabe and him had a chance to live together, and if the wounds from Vincent weren’t still fresh even move into the apartment he already had and just renew the lease. It was a single bedroom though, and he knew that Gabriel liked his space. He did too, so a two bedroom at the least was something for them to look into.

The bell to the small tea shop chimed, and both Jack and Ana look up toward it. Jack's eyes widened and a smile spread across Ana's face. Looks like his chance to ask him presented itself on a silver platter. Ana waved Gabriel over and had him take her spot, saying something about needing to be in the kitchen which both men knew was a lie, but neither one called her out on it.

“Hey,” Jack said playing with his long empty coffee mug.

“Hey yourself.”

“So, I’ve been thinking ya know making the pros-and-cons list thing and I know I kind of blurted it out the other day, but I wanted you to know I meant it. I’d really like to be roommates with you Gabe.” Gabriel had a very small but fond smile on at how Jack was trying to shrug off asking him.

“I was also going to ask if you were serious. I figured you’d be talking with Ana, with how awkward things have been. There’s an apartment I’ve had my eye on for a while and I can’t afford it myself. Wanna go check it out later this week?”

Jack looked up an gave Gabriel a warm smile that challenged the sun in brightness as he gave a small single nod. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel drummed his hands nervously on the steering wheel of his car as they sat at a red light. He was understandably nervous; it was the first time the two of them were going apartment hunting with both having the intention to rent out an apartment to stay in indefinitely and not just as a passing thing until they got their lives together. Not only that, but the intention of moving in _together_ hung in the air as if mentioning it would ruin the magic and the dream would shatter at their fingertips.

“Where are we going again?” Jack asked looking out the window.

“There’s a place downtown near the gym that I’ve had my eye on. Has enough space if you don’t mind your office being your bedroom, or you can use the kitchen I don’t care really. Checked it out because of the location before I got the apartment I am in now, the price tag is way out of my budget and since we’re…splitting everything I figure I’d show you and see what you think.” Jack nodded and turned back toward the window to hide his small smile. The light tilt of happiness in Gabriel’s voice of the idea of living in this specific apartment was contagious. It wouldn’t take a lot to impress him at that point.

“Woah, fancy parking garage,” jack muttered as Gabriel turned.

“If you’re impressed by a parking garage, I can’t wait for you to see the room.” Jack turned and pouted at Gabriel as he chuckled. The parking garage wasn’t anything special, it had fans going, and it could be gated off if needed and from what Jack could see, card access on certain parts, probably to keep them reserved for residents.

The two of them walked in, checked in with the manager of the complex and then were led into the elevator. Gabriel smiled at Jack as he made small talk with the realtor about the view, the neighborhood and what amenities were included with their rent such as how laundry was handled. The apartment was high enough to where neither of them would take the stairs, and that was fine. What sold Gabriel on this place almost a year ago was the view.

The two of them walked into the apartment and Jack’s blue eyes widened as he smiled at the giant window that overlooked the city. It was a very picture-esque scene and it no doubt contributed to the price of the rent for this place, but if the look on Jack’s face was anything to go on, he was already sold.

“Why didn’t you tell me the view was like this?” Jack asked turning to Gabriel as he gestured toward the window. “This is amazing!” Gabriel chuckled and shrugged.

“I wanted you to be as surprised about it as I was. That’s not all, wait until you see the jacuzzi tub.”

“There’s a jacuzzi tub?” He turned and almost ran to the bathroom. Where a “Holy shit!” was heard echoing off the walls.

“I think we’ll take it,” Gabriel said with a fond smile toward the bathroom.

There was a fond smile from the woman as she set the clipboard, she had with her down on the table they had set up in the kitchen. “You two are adorable,” she commented with a smile.

“We would be, if we were even a thing.” His voice had a wishful quality to it as he looked back to where Jack had disappeared. He sighed and turned back toward her and shrugged. “It’s how it is sometimes. Never the right place or time.”

“Hopefully that time and place comes up soon. I do need him to get in here though to fill out this paperwork.”

“Of course.” He turned and went into the bathroom to retrieve him. Not how he thought he’d move in with Jack, but he’d take it.

He really was pathetic, pining to a complete stranger. A stranger that was going to probably know them pretty well in the coming year that they’d agreed to live in the building where she worked, and possibly also lived. His heart was heavy, and his head was full of how he was going to have to prepare himself to seeing Jack every day. In the summer, they both liked sleeping shirtless and damn if Jack didn’t have an amazing body.

\---

The crashing of the waves in front of him did nothing to calm him as he sat back and drank a beer. He wasn’t drunk, only slightly buzzed because he wanted to quiet the thoughts of Jack and how he was ever going to possibly live with him there every day. When he planned on heading back depended on how quickly the alcohol would metabolize. The last thing he needed was anyone worrying about him adding “driving while drunk” to his list of bad habits.

It was bad enough “Drinking emotions away” was on there.

It just wasn’t fair. Why did he never have the balls to ask Jack out the multiple times they were two single dudes at a gay bar? He thought he was obvious in his intentions, but Jack was never the best with emotions. Maybe that’s why the whole Vincent situation and him not picking up the jealous vibes from both of them the entire time they were dating.

Now he was just sad and pathetic. He let the feelings fester long enough and the past few months were really bad. They were due to move in the next day, and neither one of them had said anything and it seemed like it would be fine. Yeah Gabriel’s apartment at the moment was smaller but after they signed the lease Jack had caught wind that Vincent moved out of their joint apartment and he moved back, giving them some time to really come to terms with what was going to happen.

Now, he was simply stalling. Jack had invited Gabriel over, saying he wanted to have a pre-move-in celebration. Which was code for “I am gonna try cooking” which would end in one of two ways: either a really simple somewhat bland meal, or take-out. Either way, it was going to be the best thing Gabriel had eaten in forever, simply because Jack was there.

He really should tell Jack what he was getting into moving in with him. It was probably going to come out eventually it was bad enough he had a hard time hiding it when it was the two of them in public. He didn’t even want to consider what things would be like if Jack didn’t know and they were inside alone and Jack was looking especially hot, or Gabriel had one too many drinks and so he was drunk enough to tell Jack anything he was asked.

He lightly turned his head as Jack walked over, his truck parked not too far away. They both leaned against the hood of Gabriel’s small sedan and watched the waves crash against the beach. Only a nod of greeting passed between the two of them. No other sounds but the beach and crickets filled the air around them.

“Was looking for you,” Jack muttered with a shrug as he looked at his shoes.

When Gabriel didn’t answer his phone, he almost panicked until he knew places he went to think. He went to each on as they came to him and each one came up empty until he tried the beach where Gabriel liked to think about life’s woes.

“Here I am,” Gabriel said gesturing his arms out. His voice was even, slightly bitter. Jack narrowed his eyes at him and followed his gaze out toward the sea. The sun had set, a nice blue filter seemed to be put over everything as the sun was no where to be seen, but not too far gone that it was completely dark.

Just when Jack had finally gotten the balls to really pull the stops to try to impress Gabriel and try to let him know where he was in when feelings were brought on the table.

He attempted to cook. He really did but between his nerves and being distracted about everything that was going on he burnt it and had to do the whole “I tried but failed so ordered take-out" plan. The same take-out that Gabriel ordered for him the night he came in depressed and broken. Taking things full circle. Then when he didn’t show up, he stuck the food in the microwave so it hopefully wouldn’t get too cold before they got back.

“What are you doing?” He asked trying to be gentle. Gabriel shrugged and took a drink.

“Watching the waves, thinking, brooding.”

“About?”

“The mess that I have gotten myself into.” He paused for a moment, he wasn’t anywhere near drunk enough to start spilling out his life’s woes to Jack, but again he was right there, he might as well come out with it now. “I don’t mean it in a bad way. I can’t tell you how happy I am to move in with you…That’s, that’s just the thing though. I _am_ happy. Too happy. More happy than one would normally be moving in with their best friend. Jack…I’ve had the biggest fucking crush on you for years and I feel like complete and utter shit telling you this right after a bad break-up but-“ He hummed as Jack cut him off. His sentence was cut off with an abrupt kiss.

After Jack ended the kiss, leaving his lips against Gabriel’s for a few seconds, he kept his face close to Gabriel’s. He bit his bottom lip as he refused to meet Gabriel’s eyes, his face burning red with embarrassment, or nerves, he wasn’t sure which one at that point. Gabriel didn’t move. He was stunned, trying to figure out what just happened, his heart was beating in his chest as he simply sat there.

“Uhm…I was gonna tell you the same thing. But over food, though the food was take-out. Cooking didn’t go according to plan…like at all. But…Yeah I really like you too Gabe. If that’s okay.” A small chuckle escaped Gabriel’s lips as he ducked his head slightly lower to urge Jack to look up slightly so that he could return the kiss, this one slow and careful.

“Of course it’s okay,” He said with a smile.

\---

Gabriel huffed and set down the last box into the apartment as shadows of everything else stretched across the ceiling as the sun was setting. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked to the fridge where a meager collection of water bottles was held. He took one out and drank half of it.

He turned as he looked at the weird collection of both of their belongings scattered around the apartment. Organizing and unpacking could happen later, right now they both were exhausted and wanted to sleep for twelve hours and hope that they weren’t too sore from all thee heavy lifting to rearrange what they had.

He walked into the side where the bedrooms were and paused seeing the light, to what would eventually be his room, on. The door was slightly ajar as he walked over to lightly pushing it open. Small hushed words were heard followed by some clanking of metal. Sitting on the floor with the pieces of Gabriel’s bedframe sat Jack. The box spring and mattress itself were propped up and in the corner were his sheets and blankets.

A fond smile spread across his face as Jack finally got the pieces together and arranged the frame in the center of the room. Standing at what would be the foot of the bed with his hands on his hips with a triumphant pose.

“Jack one, bedframe zero,” Gabriel said announcing his presence. Jack jumped and turned toward him.

“Gabe! You weren’t supposed to see until I was done!” he whined letting his shoulders droop before he pouted. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Why? So we could break it in together?” Gabriel winked as Jack’s face went red. “Come, on let’s finish what you started.” He moved to one side of his box spring and together they moved it to sit in the frame before doing the same with the mattress.

A pillow hit the back of Gabriel’s head followed by a chuckle.

“Oh, it’s on.”

He picked up his other pillow and jumped over the bed and returned fire. They continued swinging until they threw the pillows aside. Gabriel picked Jack up and pinned him to the wall as a fight with pillows devolved into a fight of teeth and lips. Jack's legs somehow found their way off the floor and around Gabriel's hips. Both sets of hands became more exploitative, Gabriel pushing Jack's shirt up so that he could lightly massage Jack's hip making him relax more into Gabriel's grasp. Jack's hands had a similar effect from tangling themselves into Gabriel's hair. 

“Come-on…let’s break the bed in, huh?” Gabriel asked with a smile.


End file.
